A Whole Lot of Roses, and a Cheesy Poem
by GryffindorGals
Summary: Lily's friend has a stalker problem, so it's Sirius to the rescue!


**A/N: The character "Walter," is based off our friend Emily's ex-boyfriend. He was kind of obsessed with her for a while before they were going out...**

**Disclaimer: **_**"**_**If I was invisible, then I could just watch you in your room. If I was invincible, i'd make you mine tonight. If hearts were unbreakable, then I could just tell you where I stand. I would be the smartest man, if I was invisible (Wait..I already am) - Clay Aiken (Walter's stalker song)**

**Own: The plot, Emily and Walter**

**Don't Own: Everything else**

Emily Potter flung herself through the portrait hole, collapsing next to it as it snapped shut. Looking around the common room, she crawled across the floor and seated herself under the nearest table.

"Um, Emily? What are you doing?" Lily said, looking queerly at her friend.

"Did he follow me?" Emily asked, still not coming out from her hiding spot.

"Did who follow you?"

"Walter." she said emerging, shaking slightly.

"No, I don't think so..."

"I've been trying to lose him all day! He won't stop following me! I think he's stalking me."

Emily said, standing up and looking over her shoulder again.

Walter was a sketchy-looking 7th year, a year older than Emily and Lily. He had black hair that closely resembled a upturned bowl on his head. Tall and lanky, he wasn't the hottest guy in Hogwarts, but he certainly wasn't among the Severus Snapes of the school.

Walter had been after Emily ever since their last visit to Hogsmeade where they had met at The Three Broomsticks.

Heavy footsteps announced Sirius Black's descent from the boy's dormitory, just as Walter pushed the portrait hole open.

Emily, acting on pure impulse, upon spotting Walter flung herself at Sirius.

"Oh Sirius!" Emily screamed, " Of course I'll go out with you!"

Walter stopped in his tracks and Emily and seized the opportunity to snog Sirius.

"Emily? Is that you?" Walter asked taken aback

"What?" Emily said obliviously, "Oh, hi Walter, have you met my boyfriend, Sirius?"

"Y-you have a boyfriend? I, um didn't know that..." Walter stuttered.

"Yeah," Sirius added, "You have a boyfriend?"

Emily laughed nervously. "Sirius, you are so funny!"

"Well, I um... have Herbology homework to do. See you later Emily," Walter said exiting the room.

Emily let out a sigh of relief as the portrait hole shut behind him.

"Wait... I'm your boyfriend?" Sirius asked.

Lily rolled her eyes.

Ignoring this, Emily said, "Thanks Sirius, and can you do me another big favor? Anytime he's around, can you pretend to be going out with me?"

"Uhhhh, sure, i guess... But why am I pretending again?"

"Because I don't want Walter to try and ask me out. He's kind of been stalking me for the last few months. I really don't want to have to hurt him..." Emily said bitting her lip.

"He's kind of a creep," Lily said, "Wouldn't you think he'd get that you don't like him?"

"Some people are just slow-learners..." Emily defended him.

"Whatever," Sirius said smiling, "I like my part in this arrangement."

Emily hit him on the arm before making her way up to bed.

The Next Day  
Emily awoke to the sound of doves cooing. Opening her bedcurtains, she found herself and her friends to be surrounded by hundreds of red roses and multiple white doves carrying in more through an open window. On her bedside table, she saw a letter addressed to herself. She opened it hesitantly, hopeing that this wasn't one of her cousin, James' stupid pranks. It was a love poem from none other than her stalker, Walter. It said:

_Emily Ann, your eyes glisten like the morning sun;  
they make me want to turn and run, because there are none that are as fun;  
until the day is done, and I cannot shun that._

_Yours forever and always,_

_Walter James Bailey_

"Bloody hell,"

"What's all this?" Lily asked Emiy gesturing around the room, "and what the hell is that?"

"Nothing..." Emily tried to shove the poem under her pillow but Lily snatched it away from her.

"Oh my god, he wrote you a poem?" Lily stiffled a snicker.

"Erm, yeah?" Emily said, "I think it's sweet, I mean, look at all this; and he thinks I have a boyfriend..."

"Hey, let's see if he's in the common room!" Lily exclaimed, grabbing Emily's arm and pulling her out the door and down the spiral staircase.

"Hi Emily," said a voice from the other side of the room. The few people who were in the common room stopped what they were doing to watch what was going on.

"Um... hey Walter," Emily said, trying to edge over to the boys staircase. "What's up?"  
He ignored this and instead said, "How'd you like the flowers? I thought that you'd enjoy roses over daisys."

"They were great... hey I've got to get going..." Emily said taking another step towards the boys staircase. Walter, in turn walked closer to her, blocking her against a wall. Emily gave Lily a pleading look. Running up the stairs, Lily returned with a sleepy-looking Sirius.

"I really think that you ought to dump that loser Sirius-" Walter started before noticing that

Sirius had just entered the room.

"Emily," Sirius said, coming to her rescue, "I've been looking for you all over! Where have you been?"

"Um..." Emily said quietly.

"Nevermind. I have something to show you... up in my room..." Sirius replied wisking her away up the stairs.

Walter sighed and turned to Lily, "It's hopeless isn't it?"

"Pretty much. It's hard to compete with Sirius. There are other fish in the sea. You'll find another girl you like as much as Emily..."

"No! I won't give up! I think she likes that quaity in men." Walter said.  
James, who had been listening to Lily and Walter's conversation from the top of the stairs, decended them and said, "Hey Walter! Peter had a question he had to ask you. He's in the library."

Walter grunted and left to find Peter.

"Thanks," Lily smiled at James.

"No problem, I didn't think you'd want to be stuck with him for longer than you had to be..."

"Yeah, he can be... different," she said.

They stood in scilence.

"So-" they both began at the same time, which followed two nervous laughs.

"I should probably go check on Emily..." Lily said.

"Yeah, I'll come with you." James added.

Both Lily and James headed toward the boy's dormitory.  
When they entered the 6th year's room, Emily and Sirius were to be found rolling around on a bed, snogging each others faces off.

"Bloody hell Sirius, do that on your own bed!"


End file.
